Flaming Buffalo
by SheenWinning
Summary: An account of Flaming Buffalo, her missions and her life on Mother Base. Some Humor. M For Violence and Suggestive Themes.


Northern Kabul, Afghanistan

2300 Hours

It was new moon, so very little light had illuminated the valley this late at night. The Soviet occupation had seen that the village was converted to a forward outpost, and upon initial inspection, it can be found that there were ten Soviet military personnel holding the fort. There was a machine gun emplacement on the west end, the "entrance to the village" alone with mortar emplacements toward the center, and rows of sand bags that were organized into ranks. A frontal assault would mean that the defenders have the tactical advantage, regardless of which direction the assault takes place, for the layout was designed to utilize the sandbags and the buildings as multi-layered defense. The Soviets could dig in and then retreat when a position becomes overwhelmed. That's why an assault of any kind is tactically disadvantageous; that's why there won't be an assault.

Sergei had finished his cig and flicked it off into the darkness that only the high beam search lights could peer through. With a case of bad bladder, his male nature caused him to blurt out words without thought of how ridiculous it sounded.

"Chelovek ya dolzhen popisat'! (Man I gotta pee!)," and he turned to his comrade Anatoli whom had manned the search lights on the other side of the road. "Ya sobirayus' poyti popisat' (I'm going to go pee.)"

"Bez raznitsy (Whatever)," said Anatoli. The toilet unit was only 30 yards away into the compound, a quick run would get him there before his bladder would explode. Strapping his .76 around his shoulder, he jogged over, turned the corner of a building and found the toilet unit in the place that was meant to give privacy. Sergei, with a bad mix of urine and an oncoming erection to his bored thoughts of the Afghan prostitute he met in Kabul City, maintained a funny walk towards the door.

"O chelovek, a ne snova (Oh man, not again) he muttered to himself whiningly. Before he could open the door, he felt a fist strike his face, then hands latched onto him, forcefully turning him around and yanking him around the side. When he recovered from his stun, he found himself in the chokehold of someone while a knife was being held to his throat; he had gone to the bathroom in his pants.

" _Oh man,"_ he thought. " _Damnit Sergei you just had to pick now to let down your guard, now this is it."_ Sergei was frozen in fear, for any sudden movement could mean his last moment. However, he got a better feel of who it was; from what he could make out, the arm that trapped him was covered in some sort of futuristic special suit, gray or some dark color of some kind, but the arms were smaller than a man's, and he could feel this person was slightly shorter than he, he being 5'10" putting the other at approximately 5'7"; and he could feel a pair of lumps pressed against his back. " _Are these…? Is this a…?"_

"Vy s oblegcheniyem sebya? Khorosho. Teper' vy mozhete sosredotochit'sya, (You relieved yourself? Good. Now you can focus)," they said, with a slightly higher pitch of voice and sounding rough around the edges. This confirmed that the person that was holding him hostage was a woman.

" _Is this a dream? Can it be? Is this the woman I have dreamt of for so long?! And she speaks fluent Russian, is she the proper Russian woman that has finally come to punish me?!"_ As if his femdom fantasies had answered his thoughts, the woman had tightened her grip around his throat and he choked in response.

"Yest' chertezhi gde-to v etoy derevne, skazhite mne, gde oni yest' (There are blueprints somewhere in this village, tell me where it is.)

"Da! Sil'neye…dushit' Sil'neye! (Yes! Harder…choke me harder!)" Sergei begged.

"Kakiye? (What?)"

Vy sil'ny ... ty prishel, chtoby nakazat' menya? (You are strong…have you come to punish me?)", asked Sergei.

"Uh…Da (Uh…yes)," she answered flatly, playing along with his fantasy. "Ya mogu nakazat' tebya sil'neye, yesli vy skazhete mne, gde nakhodyatsya chertezhi. (I can punish you harder if you tell me where the blueprints are)." Sergei inched his gaze to his side to get a gaze at her face in his peripheral. From what he could tell in this darkness, she had dark brown hair that fell into bangs around the side of her face, her skin was white and her upper lip slightly overlapped her lower one. He could not see her eyes for they were covered with Night vision goggles.

" _Oh my god, those bangs, those lips, those goggles, she is so hot!"_

"Chto ne tak? koshka vas ponyala? (What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?)"

"Er… Net moy grubyy korpus printsessy! (Er…No my rough housing princess!)," he stuttered. "Eto v zdanii porta svyazi, Teper' mne bol'no, pozhaluysta. (It's in the comms building, now hurt me, please.) The woman sighed, and executed a bloodchoke maneuver, cutting off the oxygen supply to his brain. Sergei had passed out with a smile.

"Weirdo," the woman scoffed, as she brought up her fingers to an earpiece. "Are the people you deal with always this peculiar?" From the other end answered an old, deep voice with the touch of a lisp.

"Focus."

"Yes, Boss," she replied and brought out her silenced Burkov pistol and readied it as she leaned out from the corner to scan the area. She had moved on in the other direction to use the buildings as concealment.

 _There is a blueprint inside We Shago village that we could use here in Diamond Dogs, your mission is to recover this blueprint undamaged, and extract via chopper. It's time you've proven your abilities._ It was the memory of Big Boss briefing her on her mission before she inserted into the Valley.

With the help of the Infiltrator Prototype suit, she had been able to successfully sneak past two layers of defense, moving slowly and silently in the darkest of shadows. This night was chosen because of the new moon; no light would reflect off of the moon to illuminate the field, and human's could only perceive what is so blatant and abrupt in this darkness. Should one move slowly like the wind, then all they can be perceived to be is the wind; if one believes themselves to be a rock, and acts small and still as such, then they would be perceived to be, if only at a distance, a rock.

The only point she was no longer shrouded in darkness was when she had entered the main building where the blueprint was being kept. Pistol drawn, hugged the walls, and scanned each corner, and so far no one was inside. There was a sort of dining room, with a main table surrounded by chairs; but next to it was a shelf, which she could see several materials, including a gray briefcase.

 _This must be it._

She had grabbed it, and opened it; sure enough, it was colored blue. Her comms chimed in.

 _"Good, now exfiltrate the hot zone."_ The Woman breathed a sigh of relief, until she had heard the door to the side of her start to creak open, and voices grew louder.

"a potom ona skazala: 'No Dmitriy eto slishkom bol'shoy! Kak ya budu sootvetstvovat' yego tam?' (and then she said, "But Dmitry it's too big! How am I going to fit it in there?")", one of the Soviet soldiers said. It was too late for her to jump into hiding when they spotted her, and they had jumped back in fright initially with a shout. Instinctually, she dropped the briefcase and lunged at them; with her quick tactics, she had determined that smashing into them sideways would drive them up against the wall; after all, these two idiots lined themselves up perfectly. This was exactly what she did, while simultaneously yanking the pistol that the first one had pulled out to her side. After she smashed one against the other up onto the wall, they letting out a yelp, she elbowed the first one in the face, knocking him out. Taking the Burkov pistol that she twisted out of his hands, she stepped back once, aimed, and fired a shot clean through the other ones head, blood splattering on the wall.

For a moment, she kept the Burkov up analyzing what she had done while taking a breath. _One unconscious, one dead, not what I expected._

 _Get out of there now, the enemy will be on top of you any second._

Quickly she picked up the briefcase and stormed out of the building. Immediately, she was confronted by another Soviet who was just about to raise his weapon. She was quicker, and he put one in his abdomen. Now the way was clear; she had took off sprinting for the hills, while bullets whistled past her, cutting through bushes and grass. Once she was over the hill, she was now at a safe distance, but she couldn't count on the Soviets disengaging a pursuit.

She heard the familiar rattle of the chopper coming in to the LZ, but it was no relief, she had to high tail it to the LZ to ensure that the chopper doesn't attract attention from anywhere else. But suddenly, bullets started to impact around her again; the Soviets had pursued. She kept on running, this time in zig zags, until she made it close to the chopper that was just descending, kicking up wind and dust. She had to shield her eyes, but from what she could see and hear, it was Big Boss in the door with an ARC, providing cover fire in short bursts.

At full sprint, she jumped forward and rolled onto the deck of the copter, setting down the briefcase and bringing out her Kalashnikov to join the Boss in covering the choppers escape. Several short bursts and the chopper lifted off, but they had not stopped until the transport had reached a safe distance.

The Boss relinquished his ARC back to his hip mount, and closed the sliding door. He looked in her direction, where she was looking back intently, as though she was waiting on something.

"Satisfactory ," he said. "...and yes, they are peculiar sometimes."


End file.
